hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Land 8
Gangster Land 8 is a 2004 gangsta film. Background It follows one year on from Gangster Land 7, as viewers couldn't wait to see if Buggo had survived. The film introduces Hatz to Buggo and Dase. Plot Buggo wakes up in a hospital and begins tearing the medical non-gangsta objects from himself. Nurses run in to stop him but he glares, and they realise to respect him. Buggo walks out of the hospital, having survived the shooting. Believing that he has just been in hospital for a day or two, he air smells different when he leaves the hospital. As one of the most well known and feared gangsters of The Jug, he can tell this. Returning home, there is no sign of Dase or Dozie. When he hears them being playful upstairs he charges up to kill Dase if he has to, but finds them playing with baby dolls, something Dozie missed out on. She appears embarrassed and says that she feels like a failure to Buggo, but she missed a childhood due to the gangsters kidnapping her, and setting her free to fend for herself. Buggo hugs Dozie, showing understanding like he would for no other person. Out of respect Dase leaves the room, not wanting to see his Big Gangsta hugging his daughter. Their troubles begin when Hatz appears on their doorstep. She is covered in blood and for their help. Buggo is about to refuse but Dase convinces him otherwise. Letting her in, Hatz explains that she has now been a gangster for some years, but she is now pregnant and other gangsters think she is lying. Buggo laughs and says she's pathetic and this has nothing to do with them. "PLEASE", Hatz exlaims. Dase is amazed that a gangster girl could be so beautiful, and therefore, convinces Buggo to help her out. Buggo says Dase can take the lead on this gangster job as he is currently concentrating on Dozie and his own life problems. As Buggo deals with a group of angry gangsters seeking revenge from him, Dase gets to work helping Hatz. They have to kill off some gangsters or she will be murdered and will lose her potential gangster too. Dase feels sympathy for Hatz and is desperate to help her. Dase manages to get all of the offending gangsters to one place and they are about to begin killing them, when he realises none have showed up. Hatz apologises and shoots at Dase. He collapses but then realises that he hasn't been shot. Seeing the NERF in her arms, he thinks back to Suranne, and how he was so submissive. He gets up, grabs the NERF, and smacks her hard around the face with it. With a little "Uoh", Hatz falls. Since Dase is a decent gangster, he won't murder her while she is pregnant, but vows that he will after. Meanwhile, Buggo comes home and finds Dozie gone. He is shocked and follows trails set for him. Without the help of Dase, he isn't at his best, as he is too busy just wanting his daughter back home again. Dase luckily stops him before he falls right into a cupboard-under-the-stair trap. As they search for her, Hatz appears and asks to help. She has a one-side swollen face from the injury, which Buggo finds hilarious. He chuckles as gangsters wouldn't burst out in laughter. Hatz takes Dase to one side and tells him the truth, she isn't pregnant, but has been blackmailed by gangsters. She had to kill him off to show that she was on their side. Dase asks, "but are you?" and Hatz cries, saying that she isn't. Buggo then spends two minutes saying "No. No, No. Just no. Absolutely not. Still? NO. NO. Bloody no", at the sight of seeing Hatz in dears. Dase gives her a gangster hug, generally quite painful, to show he believes her. Buggo ignores the pair and continues his search. When he finds Dozie, he finds seventeen gangsters guarding her. They laugh and take the bag off of her head, revealing that Dozie is now bald. Buggo says that this has gone to far, with Dozie always loving her long and honey coloured locks, which ran to the ground sometimes. Buggo tells Hatz and Dase to stay back, and he kills all of the gangsters with no weapons. The pair aren't suprised, knowing what a great gangster Buggo is. Buggo lifts the terrified Dozie and gets her home to safety. When he goes home, he is phoned to tell him that Zozie had passed away. Buggo corrects them and says "no, she's dead", raging at them. He goes upstairs and sees Dozie asleep, and knows what he has to do. Going downstairs he finds his gangster outfits and sets them on fire. He finds evidence and data from ongoing gangster things, and burns them, leaving only what Dase will need to continue on from him. The next day, Buggo speaks to Dase. He tells him that he can no longer be a gangster when Dozie is being taken, hurt, and then balded. Dase understands not to argue with Buggo but is stressed by this. Buggo tells him to find a wumman, saying that he can happily say it now, and protect her with his own life. Dase says that he already has, Hatz, and salutes Buggo in gangster style. The film ends with Buggo walking home and finding a body in the gutter, mirroring the first film. He sees that it is Hatz and carries her to the police station. He says to the police officer, "She's killed herself". In a way trusting the long term gangster, as at least honest, they don't question him. It's understood that Buggo did this to stop Dase trying to hunt down her killers and ruining his life doing so. Buggo walks down the roads like a true gangster. Having heard the news, other gangsters come to their gates, some of which are missing, and nod once at Buggo as he passes. As he walks down the road nodding, he ends the film by a voice over to say, "I've done all I can". Cast